As new electronic devices having new features emerge on the market, users of such electronic devices find themselves frequently seeking help with new features using a device different than the one employing the new features. Users are faced with a burdensome process of having to recreate the help steps they found using one device on the device for which they requested help.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and/or system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.